1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a transfer device.
2. Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus or a transfer device in which a sheet is wrapped around a transfer unit to transfer a toner image onto the sheet. Further, there is an image forming apparatus or a transfer device including a gripper for holding a sheet to be wrapped around a transfer unit.